Attack of the Fangirls
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: What would happen if the countries announced their existence to the world? This story is told from the point of view of Kira Jacobson, a fellow fangirl and blogger. Follow this story that is sure to have you laughing!...and feeling scared and/or pity for the countries you love. No pairings! Semi-crackish. Rating may go up because there may be Romano and NYC has a Roma-mouth.


**Okay, so this was an idea I've had for a while and really wanted to write. So, I apologize to those who hoped it was an O.Q.F update. I promise that the next update will surely be worth it! Anyway, this was also inspired by a conversation I had with PurelyLove ((on dA)) about the nations trying to fight against the fangirls because of their fanarts, vids, pairings and fics. Go check her out~! So, this is meant purely for fun. It's meant for humor and it'll probably end up being my testing ground for OCs and such. **

**By the way, this is told from the point of view of a fangirl and blogger, Kira Jacobson. **

**I obviously do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

The end of the world started off like any normal day in New York City. Traffic was crazy, the sidewalks were crowded, and everyone was bustling to get to their jobs, including the countries. The World Meeting was being held in New York, as voted on by many of the nations, seeing as they could easily lose themselves in the crowd and blend in with the humans. Heh, can you believe they thought they could hide?

I should probably explain...A week ago, the countries announced their existence to the general public. Oh, what a mistake that was! They should've listened to Japan and Hungary. But, no, they didn't. Now, whenthe broadcast first appeared, I had been putting the finishing touches on my R-18 GerIta doujinshi. The national anthem had blared through the T.V speakers and I heard America's cheery voice and froze.

Scrambling to the T.V, I stood behind the couch as I saw Alfred, IN THE FLESH, talking to the world. Each nation proceeded to come up and make the same announcement (at least, I assume it was the same announcement...They were all speaking in their native languages). When their message was over, I ran back to my laptop and checked every single one of my DeviantART, Youtube, Livejournal, tumblr and blog feeds and each one said the same thing: we had to find the nations. NOW.

So, each group of fangirls gathered in an area in the country to plan on how to strike each nation. The meeting in the U.S was in New York City at an old, abandoned warehouse. There were so many girls...All of them ranged from thirty and forty years old to, I believe, ten was the youngest in attendance. The funny thing was, all of them had frying pans! I believe all of us fangirls can agree that Elizabeta is our role model.

Yes, there were a portion of them that didn't support yaoi or yuri, but that's fine. We all didn't care, pairings don't matter anymore. We all want our chance with our favorite country. I even spotted a group of boys in the crowd who were brave enough to show up. So, after we got everyone situated, I climbed onto a tiny pyramid of crates and called the meeting to order.

It was conducted in a professional manner...Well, as professional as you can be when you are plotting how to kidnap your obsession. We elected three leaders. I am one of them, another is a girl by the name of Natalia (to add onto the freaky coincidence, she has an obsession with Russia and her great grandmother was Belarusian. Freaky? Yes. But, she looks nothing like Belarus...However, by the way she acts, I swear she's Belarus herself!) and then the final leader for the American sector is a boy by the name of Matthew (creepy, ain't it?).

So, with Matthew and Natalia with me, we arranged to have a webcam conference with the other sector leaders. The real shocker, though, was when we saw the Hungary sector leaders. Two of them were identical twins, who'd introduced themselves as Buda and Pest. Seriously, they looked exactly like their Mother...Except Buda had features that strongly resembled Germany's. We later learned that this was because Buda had been mostly occupied by German's, thank you Wikipedia. And thus, another crack pairing was born.

The third leader was the person that made every sector leader go silent. Hungary herself was the next captain. It was truly a shock and a great honor. Each of us compared tactics and Hungary listened intently, deliberated with her kids, and then gave their opinion. It was decided that we would use a combination of the main elements of the plans from Hungary and Japan, with smaller elements drawn from the American and Polish plans.

After that, each of these people, over the course of a week, flew into the U.S. We decided to make the abandoned warehouse our base of operations, seeing as it was the last place anyone would look. Hungary managed to recruit another city, the Big Apple herself! Her name was Quinn and she looked and acted like a regular teenager. Had Eliza not told us otherwise, we would've thought so. It was then that we decided Eliza, Buda, Pest, and NYC would be spies for our team.

Finally, all the pieces were in place. We needed only to wait for the day of the World Meeting to arrive...


End file.
